


All For One

by Alotofunsteady



Series: We're All In This Together Once We Blah Blah Blah [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Shenanigans, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotofunsteady/pseuds/Alotofunsteady
Summary: One shots from the "We're All In This Together Once We Blah Blah Blah" chatfic universe! An in depth look at some of your favorite moments and favorite characters.





	1. Lena's First Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This aligns with chapter 1 of Waittowbbb!
> 
> An inside view of how Lena's first game night went.

Kara fiddled with her hands as she watches Alex pace back and forth. She hated when Alex was mad at her. It had been an honest accident…like really. She’d been going through Alex’s liquor cabinet trying to find some kind that Lena would like since she was coming over for game night for the first time. She had reached to the back of the cabinet to grab an interesting looking bottle and before she knew it, every single bottle was crashing to the floor. She tried to use her superspeed but then she slipped and ended up sitting in a puddle of liquor, glass, fear, and regret. But honestly though, Alex’s cabinet was FULL and she had been telling her sister that she needed to rearrange and make more cabinet space. _But does anyone listen to me? Noooo._ Now, she was sitting on the couch waiting to face her sister’s wrath. Finally, Alex stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

“I desperately need you to explain to me how this happened! How did you manage to break every. single. bottle? No drop left! You have superspeed! You couldn’t catch one?! How?!” Alex fumed.

Kara crossed her arms and looked everywhere but at Alex. _Just play it cool._ She thought to herself. “Well Alex, I mean…I’ve been telling you that your alcohol cabinet wasn’t stocked properly. I mean, it was bound to happen one day. It just so happens that today was the day. And honestly, what even is liquor? Right? What is anything? Are we even here? I mean-”

“Are you saying this is my fault?!” Alex asked incredulously.

Kara shrugged. “You said it, I didn’t. But come on, Alex, are you really _that_ mad?”

Alex’s eyes widened as she gave Kara her famous ‘Are you serious right now?’ glare. “Why were you even in the cabinet in the first place? The beer is in the fridge and Winn is bringing drinks too.” Alex said, crossing her arms.

Kara shrugged again. “I was just trying to find something Lena may like.” She mumbled.

Alex blinked. “Are you telling me that the reason that some of my most favorite and rarest alcohol is ruined and all over the floor, is because of Lena Luthor?!”

Kara fixed Alex with a glare. “Excuse you, Alex! She is good! Great even! She has done no wrong to anyone! She is more than her name, Alex! I belie-"

“Kara, shut the hell up!” Alex yelled, cutting Kara off and running a hand through her short hair. “Damn! You don’t have to give me a campaign speech about Lena every single time I mention her name! I’m on board, okay?! She’s got my fucking vote! Are we clear?!”

Kara nodded quickly, biting her lip. “Crystal.”

Alex sighed, and rolled her eyes. “Now, like I was saying, yo-" She started, before being interrupted by Kara’s mumbling. “Wait, what’d you say?”

Kara shifted and she made eye contact with Alex again. “Nothing!” Kara said, with a smile. Alex squinted, making Kara squirm under her gaze. “I-I was just saying that she’d make an excellent President.”

Alex frowned, confusion clear on her face. “What? Who?”

“Lena! You said she had your vote and that just got me to thinking that she could be like the mayor or something! Then I thought about the governor and stuff, but Lena’s not the type to half-ass anything, so obviously she’d go for President.” Kara explained excitedly. “I mean, could you imagine her in the oval office? The power that holds. The Superfriends could run her campaign and you, Maggie, and Lucy could be her security. And-” Kara stopped when she saw the glare her sister was giving her. “Or not. Sorry, we can talk about it later. I have t-shirt ideas. Sorry, continue.”

Alex glared at her sister for a while longer before dropping her shoulders and letting out a long sigh. It was hard to stay mad at Kara, especially when she was beginning to pout. She should have known that Lena was the reason for her now lack of alcohol. Her sister was in love with Lena. Everyone one knew….well except for Kara and Lena it seemed. Alex could tell Kara was nervous about tonight, which explains the Presidential Ramble™. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a seat on the couch next to her sister.

“Why are you so nervous about Lena coming over? You’re already friends with her, so what’s the big deal?” She already knew the answer, but she was going to give Kara the opportunity to finally be honest with herself.

Kara shifted to face Alex. “I just, I want her to have a good time. It’s her first time coming to game night and I want her to enjoy herself. Plus Lucy is back in town and I really want them to get along. I just want tonight to go well.”

“You sure that’s the only reason?” Alex asked, her eyebrow raised.

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, Alex. What other reason could there be?”

Alex lifted her hands in mock surrender. “Just making sure, sis. Come on, let’s go clean up this mess before everyone gets here.”

Kara shook her head and jumped up. “No no no, I’ll clean it up! It was my fault anyway. You go finish setting up the games and once I finish cleaning, I’ll head out to get some more drinks. Sound good?”

Alex nodded as she got up. “Sounds great.”

* * *

Alex, Maggie, Lucy, James, and Winn watched as Kara paced back and forth in front of the sofa. She was biting her nails and every five seconds she would glance at her watch.

“How long do you think it’ll be before she walks a hole into the floor?” Winn asked in a hushed tone.

Lucy snorted. “I think I see one already starting to form.”

“She better not. She already ruined all of my alcohol.” Alex stated with a roll of her eyes.

Kara stopped pacing and placed her hands on her hips as she fixed Alex with a glare. “Alex! I already apologized for that! And I cleaned it up and got you some more!”

Alex rolled her eyes again at the theatrics. “Yeah well, stop pacing. You’re making us nauseous.”

Maggie shook her head. “Not me. I love seeing you panic. It’s hilarious.”

James nodded in agreement. “And we all know I love being entertained, so please continue.”

Kara scoffed as she crossed her arms. “I am NOT panicking. I just want to make sure Lena has a good time, so you guys better be on your best behavior!” She said, pointing a finger at the group.

“I’m always on my best behavior!” Winn exclaimed. “I even got the award for being the best behaved student in elementary school.” He said proudly, causing everyone to laugh.

“Weird flex, but okay.” Lucy said.

Winn crossed his arms and pouted. “It’s an accomplishment I happen to be proud of.”

Just then they heard a knock on the door, causing Kara to squeal. “She’s here! She’s here!” Kara bounced over to the door before stopping and fixing the rest of the group with a hard glare. “Best behavior. And if you guys even THINK about embarrassing me or making her feel unwelcomed, I’ll throw you all into space. Got it?”

Everyone rolled their eyes and nodded.

“Yeah yeah yeah, just open the door, Little Demon.” Maggie said, causing everyone else to giggle.

Kara huffed, before she finally opened the door. Kara’s annoyance faded away as she took in Lena’s appearance. Lena was wearing the black slacks and sleeveless blouse she had been wearing earlier that day when Kara had gone to have lunch with her, but it still looked so good on her. The slacks were just tight enough to still be professional and the blouse showed just enough cleavage to keep one guessing. Kara’s eyes slowly traveled to red painted lips that sported a timid smile, and then she met soft green eyes.

“I brought wine.” Lena said, holding up the bottle of wine. “And potstickers. I know they’re your favorite.” She added, holding up the bag in her other hand.

Kara’s smile widened as she gently grabbed Lena’s wrist and pulled her into the apartment. “Lee! I told you not to bring anything!” Kara said, taking the wine and potstickers out of Lena’s hands and placing them on the table.

“I know I know, but I just couldn’t come empty handed.” Lena said, giving Kara a somewhat guilty smile.

Kara grinned and pulled Lena into a hug, in which Lena readily returned. “Thank you for the potstickers. I’m glad you’re here. I missed you.” Kara said softly.

Lena hummed and smiled into Kara’s neck. “I missed you too, Kar-bear. You know, if I knew getting you potstickers would get me hugged like this, then I would have gotten them for you way more often.” Lena teased, causing Kara to giggle.

The clearing of throats made both women pull apart from their hug. They turned to look at the others in the room who wore looks of amusement and annoyance.

“Oh, right.” Kara laughed nervously and fixed her glasses. “I forgot you guys were here. Um Lena, you already know most of the gang, right? That’s my sister, Alex and her wife, Maggie, the one that arrested you. Th-”

“We’re not married.”

“There was absolutely no need to mention that.”

Lena bit back a chuckle as Kara rolled her eyes. “No worries, Maggie. All is forgiven.” Lena assured with a smile.

“Anyway,” Kara carried on. “You remember Winn and James, right?”

Lena nodded. “Nice to see you again.”

“Likewise.”

“Same here.”

“And this is Lucy-”

Lucy stood up abruptly and offered her open hand to Lena. “Lane. Lucy Lane. Lovely to meet you. Kara here has told me great things about you.” Lucy said, shaking Lena’s hand.

“Psh, what? Tha-that’s a lie! I have done no such thing.” Kara assured Lena. 

Lena raised an eyebrow and fixed Kara with an inquisitive look. “Oh? So you _haven’t_ told her great things about me? I thought we were friends, Kar-bear.” Lena said, crossing her arms and trying her best to look dejected, though the look of shock on Kara’s face made it pretty difficult.

“Wha-I- Tha-That’s not what I meant Lee! I only have great things to say about you! I promise! I always talk about you! In a good way! There are no bad things to say about you, Lena! You’re my one and only! You know that, right?” Kara asked, the panic evident in her voice.

Lena smiled softly at Kara’s words and decided to give her a break. “I’m kidding, darling.” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s hand. “Yes, I know that. Just like you know that you’re my forever and always. However, I am intrigued to know these so called great things you’ve said about me.” Lena said, directing the last sentence to Lucy, who smiled readily.

“Well, I’d be happy to divulge.” Lucy said, swiftly wrapping her arm around Lena’s shoulders and leading her to the sofa to sit down next to Alex and Maggie. “She’s told me all about how smart you are and how hard working and dedicated you are to making the world a better place. She’s made sure that I know that you are more than just your last name and that she believes in you unconditionally. She also said that you are, ‘gorgeous beyond belief'. Did I get that right, Kara?” Lucy asked, the perfect look of innocence on her face as if she didn’t know was she was doing.

Kara, on the other hand, stood frozen. Her mouth gaping like a fish out of water and her eyes wide.

Before she could even begin to try to think of a response, Winn jumped in. “And completely breathtaking. That was the next part.”

“Ah! Right! I forgot about that!” Lucy said, snapping her fingers.

Lena raised her eyebrows and smirked as she looked at Kara. “Well, is that so?”

“Plus she thinks you’re a goddess.” Maggie added.

“Yeah, and she also thinks you should run for President." Alex added with a snort.

“Alright enough!” Kara half yelled, crossing her arms and sporting a glare at everyone except Lena. “Lena doesn’t need to know all of that. Plus I think it’s pretty obvious that we all think Lena is gorgeous and that she should run for President, so can we just play games now?”

Lena stifled a laugh and cleared her throat as she moved to stand beside Kara. “Kara’s right. We should go ahead and start playing games.” Lena said, rubbing Kara’s back gently.

Kara relaxed at Lena’s touch. “Thank you, Lena. See how easy it is to be an adult?” She asked, directing her question at the rest of the group, who grunted in response.

“Exactly. We have to play games first and THEN you all can tell me everything that Kara has said about me.” Lena said with a wink.

“LENA!”

* * *

It was the last round of charades. Maggie and Alex versus Kara and Lena. Winn, Lucy, and James watched in anticipation. It had been a pretty tight game so far. Winn and Lucy got out in the first round, while James decided to take score. Right now it was tied. Six to six. Maggie stood up and rolled her shoulders, obviously getting in the zone.

“You got this, babe. Deep breaths.” Alex said, clapping her hands.

Kara rolled her eyes and leaned over to Lena. “All of that, just to lose. Sad.” She muttered, making Lena giggle.

Maggie picked up a card and rolled her eyes. “Alright, let’s do this.”

“Alright,” James said. “a minute on the clock, timer starts….now!”

Maggie held up two fingers.

“Two words!”

Maggie nodded. She put two fists out and started walking forward.

“Walking? A stroller? Walking a baby!”

Maggie shook her head and held up her hands for Alex to stop. She started thrusting her hips forward and wiggled her fingers.

“Sex!” Alex yelled, causing everyone else to groan.

Maggie tapped her nose and went back to walking with her fists out.

“Walking sex?! What the fuck are you doing? Pushing something?”

Maggie nodded excitedly.

“thirty seconds left!” James warned.

“Okay, pushing what? Oh oh oh! A basket!”

Maggie grinned as she nodded harder, encouraging Alex to continue.

“Okay okay, pushing a basket and sex?….OH! GROCERY SHOPPING!!!!”

“Yes!!!” Maggie exclaimed, jumping up and high-fiving Alex.

Lucy let out a whistle. “Damn, you guys got that done with fifteen seconds to spare.” She turned towards Kara and Lena. “You guys think you can beat that?”

Kara snorted as Lena rolled her eyes. “Pfft, are you kidding me? They were basically going at a snail’s pace. Embarrassing really.” Kara said, drawing a chuckle from Lena.

“Is anyone gonna ask about the sex and grocery shopping because I don’t like what it implies.” Winn asked, his face covered with disgust.

“I am also interested in the story behind that.” Lena said, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

Kara groaned. “Ew, no please. I’ve already been scarred enough.” She cringed remembering the horror of walking in on Alex and Maggie completely nude on Alex’s couch. The fact that her sister is that flexible is not something she needed to know.

Alex snorted. “Kara, we apologized for that! Stop being dramatic. And it’s your fault for just bursting in my apartment.”

“Yeah, little Danvers, I can actually teach you a thing or two if you want me to.” Maggie said with a wink.

Kara’s face scrunched up and she shook her head. “Gross! I don’t need any, no, I don’t _want_ you to teach me anything. I know everything I need to know about sex, Maggie.”

Lena hummed and turned towards Kara, her eyebrow arched in question. “Is that so? Do tell, Kara.”

“Yeah, Kara,” Lucy chimed in. “please tell us everything you know about sex. Leave no detail out.”

Kara stammered as everyone in the room looked at her. Alex’s smirk meeting her eyes. Kara’s eyes widened. It’s not that she’s too shy or embarrassed to talk about sex. It was normal to talk about such things on Krypton. Humans were sensitive when it came to such topics. Sex happens to be something that Kara’s pretty good. Extremely good at actually. Usually, Kara is pretty humble when she’s good at something, but sex is not one of those things. Kara Danvers was known for being shy and quirky and clumsy, but in bed, it was a different story. In bed she was purely Kara Zor-El. It sounds crazy because she knows they’re both her, but there’s just a _difference_. Alex is the only person that really knows Kara Zor-El. Around Alex, Kara is allowed to be herself unapologetically. And honestly, she couldn’t be too mad at Alex and Maggie for what she calls ‘EagleSpread2k17’. Alex had caught her in several compromising positions over the years and let’s just say that there is a reason Alex started calling her Whore-El. When it was just the two of them, she and Alex would sit around and talk about some of the wildest things, sexual or otherwise, but she couldn’t exactly be that way right now. _Especially _not with Lena here. Sure friends talked about sex sometimes, but Lena was different. She didn’t know how or why, but Lena was different. Kara shook her head, trying not to fall down a rabbit hole of thinking about Lena, because that was something that was oh so easy to do. Thinking about Lena Luthor had become one of Kara’s favorite pastimes, but she couldn’t do that right now.

Kara cleared her throat. “I-I,” Kara adjusted her glasses and rolled her eyes. “I’m a reporter guys. It’s my job to report and know things.”

“Right, and how many of your assignments have been sex based?” Maggie asked, a shit eating grin on her face.

“Enough for me to tell you that having sex in a grocery store is absolutely disgusting. I get my food from there!” Kara said with a huff.

“Don’t worry, Kar, I’m sure your precious chips and sweets are safe.” Winn teased.

“I eat more than just chips and sweets! I also get my tater tots from there!” Kara exclaimed with a pout.

Lena laughed and patted Kara’s arm. “Alright alright, while I’m sure we would all love to sit here and talk about Kara’s unhealthy diet, how about we finish this last round so that Alex and Maggie can finally lose.” She said with a smirk.

Kara hopped up clapped her hands together. “Oh hell yeah, let’s do this!” Kara said, starting to stretch her limbs.

“What the hell are you stretching for?” Lucy asked with an amused look.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Obviously for preparation. The card she picks up could say anything. You’ve got to be prepared for any and everything.” She stated as if it was obvious.

“It’s no surprise that you and Winn lost in the first round.” Kara said with a shake of her head.

“Hey!”

“It’s literally just charades.” Winn said rolling his eyes.

“Just charades.” Lena mocked. “That’s foolish.”

“Yeah Winn, you sound like a clown. Show some respect for the sport.” Kara said with a glare.

“Sport?!”

“Shush, we’re about to start!” Kara said, rubbing her hands together. “Timer ready?” She asked looking at James.

“Ready.”

Kara picked up a card and chuckled as she winked at Lena. “Alright Lee, you ready?”

“Let’s kill them.” Lena said with seriousness, ignoring the mutters of ‘oh my God’ and ‘too competitive’.

James shook his head and sighed. “Alright, three….two….one…GO!”

Kara put up three fingers.

“Three words.”

Kara nodded. She then wiggled her eyebrows, put up two fingers guns and winked at Lena.

“Oh oh oh! That’s Bob from accounting!”

Kara nodded again. She then put her empty hand up and pretended to take a bite of something.

“You’re eating something! An orange! No, an apple!” Lena exclaimed.

Kara nodded and tapped her nose excitedly. She did the finger guns, winked, and made a show of taking a bite of the apple.

“Bob and apple? Oh! Ahh! Bobbing for apples!!!” Lena yelled, jumping up out of her seat.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Kara yelled, fist pumping aggressively before picking up Lena and swinging her around.

“Looks like Kara and Lena win.” James said with a chuckle. “Sorry guys.” He said, looking at Alex and Maggie.

“Yeah! Suck it losers!” Lena yelled as Kara danced around wildly.

* * *

Lena shook her head and chuckled as she watched Kara mix the popcorn and add sugar to it. Kara looked up and scrunched up her nose. “What’s so funny?” Kara asked, with a grin.

Lena shook her head again, an amused look settling on her face. “You.”

“Me? What’d I do? Is my popcorn ritual humorous to you?” Kara asked, mixing the popcorn around in the bowl.

“No, but you using Bob for charades is.” Lena said, causing Kara to throw her head back in laughter.

“But I knew you’d get it! Bob is a freaking riot!” Kara said, tossing some popcorn in her mouth.

Lena hummed. “He really is though. Today I went down to the lab and he goes, ‘Miss L is in the building! How’s it swingin?!’ And then he shot me with his finger guns.” Lena said, wiggling her eyebrows and putting up her fingers to imitate Bob.

Kara threw her head back once again and laughed, in which Lena joined it.

“Man,” Kara said, coming down from her laughter. “That guy is a mess. I told him that his finger guns were an act of aggression and so now, every time I see him we get into a finger gun war and just shoot at each other.”

Lena chuckled. “Miss Danvers, should I be concerned that you’re promoting violence at my place of business and engaging in a weapon war with one of my employees?”

Kara hopped up to sit on the counter, popcorn bowl in her lap. “On the contrary, Miss Luthor, your employee, Bobert, has been displaying acts of aggression to several of your other employees and yourself. No one, including your well paid security team, has tried to take this guy down. No one until me. He’s met his match and not to brag, but I’m not only protecting your employees by fighting for justice, but I’m also protecting you. You could even say I’m the main reason your company is running as smoothly as it is.” Kara declared, tossing more popcorn in her mouth, still maintaining eye contact with Lena.

Lena held Kara’s eyes for a while before biting her lip, her eyebrows perfectly arched in amusement. “Well, Miss Danvers, I guess L-Corp owes you a thank you for your service.”

“Just L-Corp?”

Lena hummed. “I suppose I should express my gratitude for your bravery. After all, you’re doing what no one has ever done before.”

Kara swallowed. She watched as Lena stepped between her legs, her hand reaching into the popcorn bowl in Kara’s lap. Kara attempted to clear her throat as Lena popped a kernel in her mouth. “H-How?” her voice was a little above a whisper.

“How what?” Lena asked, her eyes never leaving Kara’s.

Kara attempted to find her voice, her throat suddenly very dry. “How are you going to express your gratitude?”

Lena tilted her head to the side and shrugged, bringing her hands to rest on Kara’s thighs right above her knees. “What do you want?”

Kara’s pulse quickened at the feeling of Lena drawing small circles on her thighs. Lena was looking at her with such intensity that Kara had to look away. She looked down to the bowl of popcorn still in her hands, attempting to concentrate on the question. What did she want? Honestly, she just wanted to spend more time with Lena. It was that simple.

“You.” Kara said, causing Lena’s eyebrows to shoot up. Kara’s eyes widened before shaking her head quickly. She hadn’t meant to say that. “I-I mean to spend time with you. That what I want. For us to spend time together.”

Lena smiled at Kara’s words. “But you already have me, Kar-bear. We already spend time together, do we not? I want to give you something that you don’t already have.” Lena said. “You know, for all of the brave work you do to protect my employees and I from Bob’s unruly ways.” Lena added with a teasing smile.

That pulled a laugh from Kara and she rolled her eyes. "How about this, three days next week, you have to leave work by six o'clock." Lena went to make an objection, but Kara raised her finger stopping her. "For three days, I get you for the entire evening. We can go to dinner and a movie or we can stay in and eat junk food and binge something. Hell, we can even go out and play mini golf. Just as long as you're off work by six." Kara offered. She watched as Lena bit her lip and smirked. 

Oh Rao. 

"What's that look for?" Kara asked, narrowing her eyes at Lena. 

"Can we use one of those nights to go to the farmer's market?" Lena asked, chuckling when Kara lightly pushed her back so she could hop off of the counter. 

"Ew! Lena no!" Kara said, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and heading to the living room. "Stop trying to get me to go to that hell hole!" She groaned, a giggling Lena following closely behind. 

"Popcorn, finally! Took you long enough." Alex mumbled, taking the bowl from Kara.

"Kara! It's not a hell hole, it's one of my favorite places! You've never even been before!" Lena exclaimed, sitting on the couch next to Kara. 

"What's your favorite place?" Lucy asked. 

"The farmer's market!" Lena said, excitedly, pulling a groan from not only Kara but Alex and Lucy as well. 

James snorted and rolled his eyes as he looked at Lena. "Ignore them, they run from anything healthy." 

Maggie nodded in agreement. "It's really sad. I don't remember the last time I saw Alex or Kars eat a vegetable or a fruit." Maggie said. 

"Excuse you, Kara and I bought an edible arrangement the other day!" Alex said, somewhat offended. 

"Oh man, that thing was so good!" Kara exclaimed. 

Alex nodded. "It really was." 

Winn frowned. "Wasn't all of the fruit covered in chocolate?" He asked, as he started setting up the Monopoly board game.

Kara nodded and smiled dreamily. "Yes, Winn, yes it was."

Lena scoffed. "Kara, that cancels out the point of the fruit." 

"Bold of you to assume that fruit has a point." Alex mumbled, causing Maggie to shake her head, disappointment on her face. 

"Wait, I have to disagree with that because peaches, pineapples, and strawberries can be very sexual." Lucy pointed out.

Alex tilted her head in thought. "Oh damn, you're right." 

Kara nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'd eat those even if they weren't covered in chocolate. They basically taste like candy." 

Lena shook her head and snorted. "Are you nine years old?"

"Actually, I just turned ten. It's my first time being in double digits so I'm kind of nervous." Kara responded, causing everyone to laugh. 

Lena rolled her eyes as she smiled at Kara fondly. "How about if I promise to buy you another edible arrangement?" Lena asked, hopefully. 

Kara's face scrunched up in disgust. "Lee, no. I don't wanna be around that kind of bad influence." 

Lena raised her eyebrows. "Bad influence?" 

"Yeah. People who drown themselves in green stuff that smells? Horrible. Terrible. I don't want that kind of lifestyle for me." Kara stated.

Maggie scoffed. "That's the most dramatic thing I've ever heard. It won't kill you to eat a vegetable, Kara." 

"Can't be too careful." Kara said, shrugging her shoulders and turning towards Lena. "Sorry Lee, but it's a no for me." 

Lena let out a sigh. "But I thought you wanted to spend time with me, Kar-bear." Lena said softly, a pout forming on her lips. 

Kara frowned and moved closer to Lena. "Hey," Her voice was soft. "Lee, I was just giving you a hard time. I mean, I really don't want to go but if you REALLY want me to go then I will. I just want more time with you." 

A small smile spread across Lena's face. She still wasn't used to how much Kara cared for her. She had never really had a friend like Kara, someone who cared for her so deeply and purely. 

"It's okay, Kara. I was just teasing. We don't have to go." Lena said. 

Kara's frown deepened as she took Lena's hands and pulled Lena closer to her. Neither one of them noticed the knowing grins and glances the others were throwing around the room. "Are you sure, Lee? Remember when you went to that hotdog eating contest with me? You stayed with me and supported me in doing something awesome. So, I'll support you even though what you're doing is disgusting." Kara said seriously, though she had a hint of a grin. 

Lena threw her head back and laughed. "Kara, that contest was disgusting! I can't believe you made me go to that!" 

Kara scoffed. "Lena! That was one of my greatest moments! I used that entire bottle of mustard! And you called me a hero!" 

"Kara, please. I'd rather not remember the amount of mustard you used. Also darling, I only called you a hero because that poor man started choking on his hotdog and you gave him the Heimlich maneuver!" Lena said. 

Kara rolled her eyes and looked up towards the ceiling. "Ugh, don't remind me of that guy. I could have finished quicker if he knew how to eat properly. How'd he even get in the competition? Like, come on man, leave it to the professionals." Kara said, crossing her arms. 

Lena chuckled fondly. "Kara, you still won. I think you can let it go now." 

Kara hummed. "I guess. Anyway, if you really want to go to the farmer's market. I'll go with you." She said, looking at the Lena with soft eyes. 

Lena smiled. "It’s really okay, Kara. I went yesterday actually. I just wanted to see how you would react." She said with a smirk. 

Kara crinkled her nose and playfully hit Lena's shoulder. "You little sneaky! I'm gonna get you back for that!" Kara exclaimed as she fixed Lena with a playful glare. 

Lena shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." 

"I'm sure you will." Kara said, smiling warmly at Lena. They held each other’s eyes for another moment before the clearing of throats broke them out of their bubble. They looked up to see the rest of the group looking at them.

“You two ready to get your asses handed to you in Monopoly?” Lucy said with a shit eating grin.

Lena scoffed as she met Lucy’s eyes. “Please, you’re talking to a certified genius who runs a multi-billion dollar company. You’ll be lucky if this game lasts any longer than forty-five minutes.” She said with a smug grin.

Maggie snorted. “We’ll see, Little Luthor, we’ll see.”

* * *

“So, did you have a good time?”

Lena looked up at Kara as they walked towards the car waiting for her. Lena nodded. “I did. It was really fun!”

Kara let out a sigh of relief. “Good good, I’m glad. I was a little worried at first.”

Lena frowned. “Why? Did it seem like I didn’t have a good time?”

Kara shook her head. “No, nothing like that. I just, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. I know you’re not used to letting your guard down around people, so I just wanted to make sure you felt like you could be yourself. I know they can be a lot to take in at one time.” Kara said with a chuckle.

Lena smiled. “That’s sweet of you. I’ll admit I was nervous at first, but I knew I’d have a good time.” Lena said, stopping in front of the black car.

Kara tilted her head. “How?”

Lena tucked a strand of hair behind Kara ear, the smile never leaving her face. “Because, I always have a good time with you. I knew that if these were the people that you speak so highly of, then they must be good company, and they were. I hope I get to spend more time with them because they’re great.” Lena said, sincerely.

Kara smiled and pulled Lena in for a tight hug. “No, _you’re_ great, Lee.” She whispered into Lena’s hair. The hug lasted for a while longer before the two women pulled away from one another. Kara moved to open the car door for Lena. “Call me when you get home?”

Lena rolled her eyes and smiled as she got in the car. “As if I could wait until then. I’ll probably call you as soon as the car pulls off.” She said, causing Kara to laugh.

“You know I’ll answer.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts and I just may write them!  
Tumblr: alotofunsteady
> 
> Comment Comment Comment!!!!


	2. Right Where You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during chapter 9 of Waittowbbb, when Kara goes to L-Corp to see Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of my birthday so I figured I'd give you guys a little something. I've been writing this forever and it was NOT supposed to be this long. I was listening to "Right Where You Want Me" by Jesse McCartney when I started writing this, so hence the name of the chapter. I think it fits, yeah? Enjoy!

Lena turned as she heard the telltale sound of Supergirl landing on her balcony. It's a sound that she'd gotten so used to hearing, but this time it was different. It was different because this time she knew that it was Kara. Supergirl was Kara. Kara was Supergirl. Kara waved timidly, as Lena got up to slide the door open.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Lena's eyes roamed over Kara's face. It was hard blending two faces that she thought were separate into one. Blending personalities together. It was weird to say the least. A pair of glasses. How had Lena not been able to see past a pair of glasses and a ponytail? She took notice of the scar she has seen so many times on Kara's face. How had she missed seeing it on Supergirl?

"Can I come in or have you changed your mind?" Kara asked nervously, breaking the silence between them.

Lena blinked rapidly, realizing she had just been standing there staring. "Oh! Yes, sorry, yes come in. Sorry." Lena said, stepping back to let Kara in.

Lena watched closely as Superg-Kara closed the door to the balcony. One thing she had always found interesting about Supergirl was the amount of power she had to control on a daily basis. Supergirl's strength was no secret and it was definitely impressive, but what impressed Lena more, was the amount of calculating that she knew Supergirl had to do in order not to break everything she came in contact with. But to know that all this time it was Kara, was just shocking. However, it did explain how Kara ended up breaking so many things. 

"Lena?"

Lena looked up to see Kara looking at her expectedly. "Hm?"

"I said do you want to sit and talk?" Kara asked, gesturing towards the sofa.

Lena nodded, following Kara to the sofa to sit. Silence swallowed them again, Kara wondering what was going on in Lena's head, and Lena...well Lena was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Kara was Supergirl. And her girlfriend now. Shit. Supergirl was her girlfriend now.

Kara frowned slightly as she heard Lena's heartbeat speed up. "Lee?" 

Lena's eyes snapped to Kara. "Hm?"

"Talk to me. What are you thinking?" Kara asked, her face covered with nervousness and concern.

"Can I kiss you?" Lena's eyes widened as the words slipped out of her mouth without her permission.

Kara grinned at the look of embarrassment on Lena's face. "Of course you can, but I don't think that's what you meant to say." Kara said, teasingly. 

Lena groaned and put her head in her hands. "I don't know what I meant to say, but it wasn't that. Sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything." Lena said, shaking her head.

Kara nodded. "I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sorry I dumped so much on you at one time.” Kara said seriously. “However, if you think a kiss would help you clear your mind then I'm more than willing to offer my lips for service." Kara added with a smile.

Lena chuckled. "You're crazy if you think kissing me would clear my head in any possible way." Lena shook her head and moved over, putting more distance between herself and Kara on the sofa. "No, no, you um, you stay over there until we're done talking, because otherwise we'll end up doing a lot more than talking."

Kara raised her hand in surrender. "Whatever you say, Lee." Kara said, a gentle smile on her face.

Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" 

"All smug and cute and such. It's absolutely unnecessary." Lena said with a sniff.

Kara's smile widened and she tilted her head to the side, adorably. "It's kind of hard not to be smug when Lena Luthor tells you she wants to kiss you." Kara said with a shrug. "Plus, you're cute when you're flustered." She added.

Lena shook her head in disbelief. "I never thought I'd see the day when Kara Danvers would fluster me. That's my thing. I'm supposed to fluster you." Lena said.

Kara threw her head back and laughed. "Sorry Lee." She said.

Lena could tell she wasn't sorry at all.

"It's Zor-El, by the way."

Lena frowned. "What?"

"My name, my birth name, is Kara Zor-El." Kara said simply.

Lena nodded slowly, as if trying to digest the name. Lena frowned, taking in more of Kara's face. So much was going on through her head. "That's beautiful. I-...how?"

Kara frowned and tilted her head in the adorable way that Lena loved. "How what?"

"How did I not see it? It's so amazingly obvious now. You have the same fucking face! So, how the hell did I not see it before?" Lena asked.

Kara bit her lip nervously and shrugged. "Um, I don't know actually. I kinda thought you'd figure it out before I finally told you. I, uh, when I'm Kara Danvers, I kind of weaken my posture and shrink myself a little. A lot actually." Kara shook her head a little bit and frowned.

"It helps me hide and blend in. I make myself small and clumsier than usual, the complete opposite of Supergirl I guess. Though I'm still pretty clumsy, it's just in a different way. When I'm Supergirl my posture is different, more confident and self-assured. Supergirl gives off more of a ‘Please don’t fuck with me' vibe as opposed to Kara Danvers' 'I would really like it if you didn't fuck with me, thank you' vibe.’"

Lena raised an eyebrow. Seeing Kara say 'fuck' in a text message was completely different than hearing it aloud. And it somewhat turned Lena on. "And there's a difference?"

"Of course! Kara Danvers can be a lot more timid." Kara said, seriously.

"I see." Lena chuckled. "And what about you? What's Kara Zor-El's vibe?" 

Kara shivered at the way her name rolled off of Lena's tongue. "Um, if I'm being honest, I have more of a, 'I dare you to fuck with me' vibe. You've seen it a few times. Supergirl and Kara Danvers are just two different sides of who I am. A little exaggerated maybe, but it's still me." 

Lena nodded her head in understanding. "Well, it definitely makes a difference. It's been, what? Three years since we met? And I didn't notice a thing."

There was no bite in Lena's words but Kara could see the slight tightness of Lena's jaw and the almost unnoticeable flare of her nostrils. Kara fiddled with her fingers, her head hanging down. "You don't have to hold back. You have every right to be angry with me."

"I told you that I'm wasn’t upset."

Kara sighed. "Don't do that. Don't pretend like what I did isn't hurtful, because we both know it is. It doesn't matter what my reasons were, it was still wrong to lie to you and to hurt you. I know what you said." Kara said simply. "But I also know what I see. I can see the tightness in your jaw and the slight flare of your nostrils. You have every right to be angry at me, and that's fine. That's _fair_."

Lena looked down, breaking eye contact with Kara. She should have known that Kara would be able to see that. Kara has always been able to tell when something was wrong with her. She can see why now. It wasn't that Lena was angry at Kara, but she wasn't exactly happy about being lied to. She was just hurt and disappointed. And yeah, maybe a little mad.

"I don't want to be mad at you, I just…” Lena shook her head a little and looked at the blonde. “I just want to understand. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lena's voice was barely above a whisper.

Kara sighed and Lena could see the pain in the blonde's face. "I wanted to. So many times. But it just kept getting harder and harder. Every time you were in danger it just reminded me that telling you would only put you in more danger and you didn't need that. You don't need that." Kara let out another sigh and Lena could tell she had more to say.

"I'd be lying if said that was the only reason, though. I-" Kara shook her head. "I'm not usually a selfish person, Lena, I promise I'm not. If anything, I need to be told to be selfish sometimes, because I give everything to everyone and never really expect anything in return, and that's fine. But..with you, I just...”. She closed her eyes before meeting Lena's eyes. Lena could see the pain and regret in Kara's eyes and it made Lena hold her breath for whatever Kara had to say. "You made me feel normal. I didn't feel like Supergirl or Kara Danvers when I was with you. I felt like me. Kara Zor-El. And I don't get to feel like that a lot, not when I'm with someone else. I can be like that when I'm hanging out with Alex, and I love her for giving me that, but even with her there are responsibilities and duties and expectations when I'm Supergirl. And it’s the same with the rest of our friends. I’m becoming more and more comfortable with them but even that’s taken years to achieve.

“But with you, I'm just me. I feel the way I did on Krypton. I feel home, Lena. Alex and Eliza are my home here. They are my anchor to Earth and I never thought anyone could make me feel like I was truly at home the way they do. I love them with my entire soul and I never expected them to make me feel as at home as I feel when I'm with them. I never expected anyone to. That's a ridiculous expectation to have of anyone. So imagine my surprise when I'm at lunch with Lena Luthor one day, and I accidentally snap my fork in half because for a split second I forgot that I wasn't human."

Kara shook her head and let out a watery laugh. "Do you know how hard it is for me to forget that I'm not human? I am constantly, sometimes painfully, reminded of it all the time, yet that day...that moment, I forgot. When I’m with you I can block out the world and the noise around me. You're captivating and sweet and kind and good. You're so good, Lena, and when I'm with you there are nanoseconds where I forget that I'm an alien, and I needed that. You keep me grounded like Alex and Eliza do. You somehow have the power to make me feel both ordinary and extraordinary, even without my powers and I loved that and I didn't want to lose it." Kara confessed, tears streaming down her face. "I was so...scared, Lena. I was so terrified that if I told you, you would hate me. That'd you'd never want to see my face again or that you'd leave. I am so scared that you will see me the way you see everyone else in your life who has ever lied to you or broken your trust and I just-I just didn't…I don't want to lose another person in my life. I don't want to lose you. I can't." Kara finished in a whisper, her face covered in tears.

Lena moved forward, taking Kara's face in her hands. "Hey, look at me."

Kara shook her head. How could she look Lena in the eyes after she had hurt Lena? She was so stupid thinking that she and Lena could have a happy relationship after she spent three years lying to her best friend. 

"Kara, please. Please look at me, darling." Lena whispered, wiping Kara's tears. Kara looked up slowly to meet Lena's tearful eyes. "You're not going to lose me." Kara looked down again. "No, look at me. You're not losing me. You're stuck with me, okay? I love you, even when I'm hurt or upset, I will still love you."

Kara shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't though." Kara murmured so softly that Lena almost missed it.

Lena frowned tilting Kara's chin up so that the blonde was looking at her. "Why would you say that? Don’t ever say that, darling. You do so much for everyone else and you ask for nothing in return. You give yourself to everyone all the time, as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. You are kind and sweet and loving. You're brave and funny and smart and just an overall amazing being. Kara, if there is anyone in this universe that deserves love, it's you."

Kara let out a watery laugh as she shook her head and met Lena's eyes. "Says the woman with one of the biggest hearts I know. Lena, you deserve everything too. You're the one with the kind heart and bravery. You're the strong one and the smart one. You have overcome so much, not because you had to but because you wanted to. You are one of the most extraordinary people I have ever met in my life. You deserve the galaxy and I'm so sorry for lying to you."

Kara's words made Lena's heart soar. Kara had always expressed her belief in Lena and praised Lena's accomplishments, but this, the way Kara was looking at her, meant everything. Lena squeezed Kara's hand softly. "You know I forgive you, right?"

Kara shook her head. "You don't have to right now, Lee. I know it may take a while to fully forgive me, if you ever do. And l-"

Lena smiled as she put a finger on Kara's lips, effectively shutting her up. "I forgive you, okay? Not because I feel like I need to, but because I genuinely forgive you. I want to be with you and to explore this new thing between us. If anything, I'm glad you told me before we got started in our relationship. I appreciate that you wanted to start the relationship off honestly and with everything out in the open. It means a lot to me. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

Lena took Kara's hands and held them lightly. "Promise me, no more secrets. Promise me that we'll always be honest with each other and open about how we feel and what we need. I really want this with you Kara, and I need to know that you won't keep something from me just because you think I may not like the results."

Kara nodded earnestly. "I promise, Lena. I just-I need you to know that it wasn't because of your last name or because I don't trust you. I trust you with everything and I really love you." Kara said, looking Lena deep in her eyes. "A lot."

Lena smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind Kara's ear. "You love me, huh?"

Kara nodded. "More than anything." She said, glancing at Lena's lips. 

Lena smirked, noticing where Kara's eyes were wandering to. "You know you can kiss me now, right?"

Kara's eyes widened slightly. "R-really?"

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Well, last time I checked, girlfriends had that privilege." Lena said with a smirk. "And you are my girlfriend now, correct?" Lena asked, moving to sit closer to Kara, leaving barely any space between them.

Kara swallowed thickly, her eyes darting towards Lena's mouth again. "Rao, I sure hope so." She mumbled, her eyes never leaving Lena’s lips.

"Kara." Lena whispered, her body pressing up against the hero's.

"Hm?"

"Kiss me."

Not needing to be told twice, Kara leaned forward capturing Lena's lips. They felt exactly how Kara thought they would, soft. Kara had imagined kissing Lena quite a few times but actually doing it was an entirely different experience. She gently placed her hand on the back of Lena's neck, pulling the brunette closer and deepening the kiss, causing Lena to moan. Kara knew that this was a moment that she would remember for the rest of her life. Lena's soft lips, her calming heartbeat, her sweet smell of vanilla and winter, it was all intoxicating and Kara wanted to drink it in forever.

Lena's head was spinning as Kara pulled her closer. There was so much going through her head she could barely even think a full sentence. She had obviously spent countless hours daydreaming about kissing Kara, but this was exceeding her expectations immensely. Lena hiked up her skirt before moving to straddle Kara's lap, their lips never disconnecting. Lena felt a pleasant heat go throughout her body as Kara's strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her impossibly closer. She let out another moan as Kara gently sucked her bottom lip. She had never imagined Kara being this great of a kisser and it only made her wonder just how good Kara was in bed.

Realizing that Lena probably needed to breathe, Kara slowed the kiss down and pulled back from the brunette, causing Lena to let out a whine. Kara chuckled as Lena chased her lips. "I figured you might need to breathe."

Lena playfully rolled her eyes and grinned, though her breath was definitely labored. "I-Is breathing really that important? I think I'd rather keep kissing my girlfriend." Lena said, as she wiped the smudged lipstick from Kara's lips.

Kara groaned as Lena finished wiping the lipstick off. “I cannot believe I asked you to be my girlfriend through a text message. That is so lame.” She said, drawing a laugh from Lena. “I promise I’m a lot more romantic than that.”

“It’s okay, Kar-Bear. You’ll have plenty of time to show me how much of a romantic you truly are.” Lena said, her grin never leaving her face.

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s cheek. "If I'm lucky I'll have forever."

Lena smiled as she looked deeply into Kara's eyes. "I think I'm the lucky one." She said softly, leaning forward and resting her face in the crook of Kara's neck. "I never thought I'd find someone who would want to spend forever with me." She mumbled. 

"Well, believe it,” Kara said, taking Lena's chin so that she was looking her in the eyes. “because you're my forever."

"And you're my always." Lena said, closing the gap between them again. They both sighed happily into the kiss, both relishing in a feeling of being completely accepted and loved. Lena weaved her fingers in Kara's hair, effectively deepening the kiss. Kara's hands slowly slid down Lena's back, and slowly started caressing her exposed thighs, causing Lena to gasp and slightly roll her hips.

Kara hummed pleasantly at the movement and slowly began trailing her hands up Lena's skirt. However, Kara pulled back causing Lena to whine again. Kara grinned and pecked Lena on the lips. "Sorry, I just have a question. Why'd you ask me to bring the phone?" Kara asked, her cute crinkle forming.

Lena frowned, her breath slightly labored. "What phone?" 

Kara reached down and pulled a black phone out of her boot. "The extra phone Winn gave me." She said, unlocking the phone and showing it to Lena. 

"Oh!" Lena reached over to the other end of the sofa and grabbed her phone as well. "I wanted to have some fun in the groupchat." She said, wiggling the phone playfully.

"Right, but you never told me what the actual plan was." 

A wide smirk spread across Lena's face. "We're going to add Supergirl."

Kara grinned, the glee in her eyes showing just how excited she was. “Oh hell yes!” Kara said, pulling her main phone out of her other boot. Lena bit back a laugh at Kara's tongue poking out in concentration as she unlocked the phone and started tapping away.

"Excited darling?” She asked as she watched Kara tap away on her phone.

Kara nodded eagerly. "Of course! It's been forever since I was able to prank those idiots. They always say I suck at it." Kara said, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

Lena smiled and kissed Kara’s forehead. “Don’t worry darling, we’ll be sure to get a laugh out of this.”

“I sure hope so.” Kara said, picking up the Supergirl phone and handing it to Lena. “Here, you make sure everything’s set up on there. I want to call J’onn and tell him the news before we prank everybody, is that okay?” Kara asked.

Lena grinned. “Of course that’s okay, darling.” Lena was about to move from Kara’s lap but she was stopped by a strong, but soft, hand on her thigh. She looked up to see Kara with a pout on her face.

“Where are you going, Lee?”

“I was just getting up so you could make your phone call. I didn’t want to crowd you or anything. You may have wanted some privacy.” Lena stated.

Kara shook her head and wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist, gently pulling her back down into her lap. “You’re not crowding me. Stay. I want you here. I like you here. Stay please. As long as you want to.”

Lena smiled brightly and nodded as she settled comfortably on Kara’s lap. “If you’re sure.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s free hand and intertwined their fingers. “I’ve never been more sure about anything. Okay?”

Lena nodded again and softly started playing with the ends of Kara’s hair as Kara called J’onn. This day may not have gone like she planned, but straddling Kara Zor-El’s lap and playing with her hair is a pretty great way to end it. Lena could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, you WILL be getting a part 2 full of smut. When? i have no idea, but you'll get it :)
> 
> Tumblr: alotofunsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts and i might just write them!  
Tumblr: alotofunsteady
> 
> Comment Comment Comment!


End file.
